


Limited Understanding

by ravenflower



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Greg shows up, Pancakes, Pearl doesn't understand humans, Pearl freaks out, Sickness, Steven has no clue what's going on, What else is new?, emetophobia warning, eventually, mentions of vomiting, yes the pancakes deserve a tag be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenflower/pseuds/ravenflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning, Pearl admitted, was unusually calm and actually very pleasurable. That was until Steven had become violently sick in the bathroom. Things had taken quite the turn from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Things Are Okay At First, and Pearl Formulates a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. Not much to say here. Basically, Steven gets sick. Pearl overreacts, because beautiful birb mom doesn't know much about human biology. Hilarity/ shenanigans ensue.

Sunlight strolled leisurely through the windows of the house. Pearl and Steven bustled about the counter in the kitchen. Steven was singing loudly and cheerfully as he stirred pancake batter in a large bowl. Pearl cut strawberries off to his left. She wouldn't let Steven have the knife , because it didn't matter if Steven regularly fought monsters along with the rest of their little quartet; as long as there was no need for weapons at home, she wouldn't tolerate Steven cutting himself. It wasn't that the pale Gem cared if the food was ruined by Steven's blood, since she didn't care for eating, herself. However, whenever Steven was in danger, Pearl would feel these strong pangs of protectiveness, the pulls of _Don't you even dare let that child be hurt, that is Rose's son the only part of her we have left so carefully carefully with that knife!_ .....Ahem.

Pearl was so lost in that on that particular morning that she jumped at the strange, hoarse noise to her right. She turned her head to look, her head tilted slightly, curiously as she did so. Steven had tucked his mouth into the crook of his elbow, which was strange to Pearl, who was unfamiliar with the gesture. Then again, many human gestures were foreign to Pearl.

It was then that she noticed that Steven's childish, full-cheeked face was flushed. Her eyebrows knit together with concern. "Steven, are you feeling okay this morning?", she inquired, her voice somewhat reedy with worry. The entirety of Steven seemed to stiffen somewhat. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm alright.", he answered, smiling as he said so. However, Pearl noticed that his dark, often cheerful eyes weren't sparkling as they usually did, and there were dark rings beneath them that spoke of fatigue.

If anything, Pearl was even more concerned now than when she had asked. Silently, she slid her fingers underneath Steven's t-shirt to check, ignoring how Steven had flinched at how cold her fingers were. The pink gem that rested on Steven's navel had not been damaged in any way; at least, not in any way that was obvious. Pearl wondered, then, at why Steven seemed ill. She thought it might just be that, perhaps, Steven's allergy to pollen may have been acting up. After all, it was around this season that pollen was abundant. Pearl could not explain, however, the abnormal warmth of the skin of Steven's belly. Her fingers left his gem. Steven pulled his shirt down, one eyebrow quirked in curiosity. Pearl hummed to herself. She noticed that there were small droplets of sweat on his forehead. 

Steven had since turned to pouring pancake batter into a nearby frying pan. He was humming to himself now, and, it seemed to Pearl, he was in no obvious distress despite his condition. However, she did decide that she would observe him for the rest of the morning and see if any new symptoms developed.


	2. In Which Pearl Observes Steven And Makes a Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets worse. Pearl flips out. Garnet and Amethyst are dragged into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Oofah. (I'm just gonna warn you guys now, Steven throws up in this chapter. I'm just throwin' that out there for anyone who's triggered by or just doesn't like vomiting.)

Steven, having eaten breakfast himself and knowing Pearl wouldn't want any, promptly stacked the leftovers neatly and stretched a clear, plastic substance over them that Pearl had since come to recognize as a method of preserving food. "For Garnet and Amethyst if they want any!", Steven had explained, smiling that trademark smile as he did so. The effect was ruined by the roses blooming fiercely and feverishly on his face and the wateriness of his eyes.  
Pearl smiled at him, though her smile was simply meant to be reassuring.

Steven had since wandered out of the kitchen and was now in some other part of the house. Pearl had waited for a minute to follow him, since she knew, even if she didn't understand, that Steven disliked that sort of behavior and she didn't want him to be suspicious. She was beginning her stalking him up the stairs when she heard something that was similar to the noise Steven made in the kitchen, except, now that she though about it, the two weren't similar at all, because the kitchen noise was softer and not as alarming, and nowhere near as painful sounding. She bolted up the steps, having pinpointed the sound as coming from the bathroom upstairs.  
The distressing noise sounded again, and it was followed by a groan. Pearl rapped her pale knouckles against the door nervously and called, "Steven?! Are you alright?!"

Inside the locked door, Steven, leaning over the rim of the toilet, opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Instead, he just retched some more and groaned.Steven knew he probably shouldn't have eaten so many pancakes, but, in his defense, he hadn't felt nearly so bad as he did now. In all honesty, this was a lot like that one time when he was four and he was staying at that hotel with his dad and he had caught a stomach flu. Actually, this was probably exactly like that time, except now he was living with the Crystal Gems and this time, he'd probably caught a bug in the bargain, too. He heard Pearl knocking that quick, frantic knock again, though this time it sounded like she was trying to punch the door off it's hinges, like Garnet might do.

Pearl was just about to attempt kicking down the door when she heard the activation of the warp pad, which meant Garnet and Amethyst were home. She bolted down the stairs just as quickly as she had come up, her long, lean dancer's legs like pistons fueled with motherly anxiety.

The tall, red-skinned Gem and the shorter, purple Gem stood on the the warp pad, copious amounts of flower petals decorating their hair, when Pearl startled them, rushing at them and babbling rapidly and frantically. "Ohthankgoodnessyou'rehereSteven'smakingnoiseshemaybedyingohgoodnessohgoodnessohgoodnesshelp!" Garnet stood stiffly and silently, though her mouth twitched slightly. Amethyst squinted, tilting her head, and stated, bluntly, "I have no clue what you just said, P." Garnet nodded her head, as if in agreement, and requested, calmly, "You'll need to speak slower."

Pearl took a deep, deep breath, inhaling dramatically. Her response was slower and much more deliberate, though no less distressed. "Steven is very, very ill. I fear he may be...." The word stuck in her throat. "...Dying."

Steven had finally finished emptying his stomach of the remains of his breakfast. He hated to admit it, but even if throwing up was really, really gross and actually kind of hurt, he always felt better after doing it then he did before. He was still feeling the chills and he still had that raging headache from when he awoke that morning, at least he'd gotten rid of that feeling of nausea for a while. He was thinking about going into town to go see his dad, because Dad might have something that could help him with whatever this weird bug he had was.

The step creaked in protest as Steven prepared to boogie on down the stairs and into town. He jumped when all the Gems turned their heads from where they were downstairs to stare at him. All of them looked pretty upset about something, even Garnet, judging by her frown.

Steven looked at them concernedly, and greeted, nervously, "Oh, hey, Garnet, hey, Amethyst... there's, uh, pancakes.. you know.. if you want them."


	3. Garnet and Amethyst Try to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wasn't expecting people to like this so much. I got some comments saying that they wanted more of Birb-mom being a mom, and everything being weird, so here's another chapter! I'll try to post some more tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday, so I should have some time then to write you wonderful people a nice, long chapter, and maybe extend this one.  
> (Yes, I know that by now it has been established that Steven has healing spit. I chose not to include it here for two reasons:  
> 1) I don't think Steven's spit works on himself, or, at least, it doesn't work while it's still in his mouth. Either that, or it only works on bruises or scratches or only thing that are externally wrong like that.  
> 2) At least in this fic's interpretation, which may or may not be entirely canon, Steven didn't see the need for him to use it on himself, at least, not at that point.)  
> So, please don't be mad at me for choosing to use Rose's Fountain instead. Thank you, and constructive criticism is always welcome!

Steven looked down at the distraught Gems, who stared right back up at him, his smile becoming nervous and eventually shrinking. He didn't know why they were so upset, but if there was anything Steven had learned while he had been living with the Crystal Gems, it was that one should be  _very ,very_   _wary_ if the Gems were scared.

Steven cleared his throat and asked, nervously, his voice somewhat higher than it normally was, "Hey, is everything okay?" An astonished pause answered him. He mumbled, "Because, you know, if there's a monster, or something, I'd be glad to help you guys...." The awkward silence was broken by Pearl, who stated to the other Gems, "We need to get him to the fountain."

Garnet nodded and made a small noise of assent, and ascended the stairs, scooping Steven up into her arms as she reached the top, and promptly, and as quickly as was possible of a polymorphic sentient space rock, which was surprisingly quick, stomped back down the stairs.  Once Garnet had joined her comrades who were waiting at the bottom flight, Steven in tow, they ran to the warp pad. Their destination: Rose's Healing Fountain.

Steven jostled slightly in Garnet's arms as she carried him. Luckily, Steven had fallen asleep by that point, because everything was  _so warm_ when the sun was out and Garnet held him close like she was doing, and he didn't feel so nauseous and his head didn't hurt so much when he slept, and he was just  _so tired_ from being so sick but he hadn't been able to sleep last night  because no matter how cold he was, blankets seemed to smother him with heat.

Pearl trotted tensely at Garnet's right side, craning her neck anxiously to look at Steven, and Garnet didn't need her future vision to predict that Pearl, who was surprisingly strong for someone of her build, would want to take her turn carrying him soon. Amethyst walked at Garnet's left, and her gaze was focused ahead and slightly downward, although occasionally she did glance anxiously upward at the sleeping child in Garnet's arms.

Although she didn't show it as plainly as her companions did, Garnet was just as worried as they were about their young ward's condition.She didn't think, or, at least, she didn't completely believe, that Steven was on the brink of death. However, it did distress her to see someone so precious to her and everyone else in such a state, especially because with the color of his cheeks and the  rings under his eyes and how  weary the eyes themselves  had been when he was awake, he looked strikingly similar to Rose when their beloved leader was still pregnant with the child who was currently smiling gently and contentedly in his sleep.

Garnet, sensing that Pearl was about at the end of her patience, which was always short in hectic situations, paused in her dutiful, soldier-like step to pass Steven from her arms to Pearl's. Pearl had to move Steven around a little to get to a position where it would be comfortable for Pearl to hold him, but Steven was so deeply asleep that he was undisturbed by the minute movements.

The concept of sleeping, as in, the actual, honest-to-goodness act that humans performed regularly, had always deeply fascinated Pearl even before Steven was born. It had started when Amethyst had observed some humans asleep when a small group of them were camping overnight on the beach and had marveled at how they lay so still when they were truly asleep, and had decided to try it. However, Amethyst's practice of this natural phenomenon was nothing but an imitation, and never truly reached that incredible stillness that a human's sleep cycle did. As it was, Pearl had taken even more of an interest with it when Steven was born, because  Steven was someone she could readily observe in the act, as she was doing now even as she carried him. 

Pearl sighed deeply. The pangs had been sounding again when she had run down to the others in search of assistance, and though they weren't as sharp as they had been, they thudded dully and insistently  in her chest and behind her gem, where the dormant brain was located. She whispered into Steven's  deaf ears, "It's going to be alright. Please don't give up on us yet." She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure with that statement, Steven or herself. 


	4. In Which Greg Shows Up (As Promised) and Steven Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems finally reach the Fountain. Steven is rudely awakened by this event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, thanks for all the positive comments, kudos, and hits, y'all! It makes me sad that the story was so short-lived, cause we're about wrapped up with this chapter, but do not fear, my friends! After this chapter, although I've told all that needs to be told for this story, I've definitely got ideas for other fics. Again, thanks for all the support, and stay tuned for fluff, mental agony, and more!

The Fountain, in Pearl's opinion, had always been and always would be the most perfect representation of Rose there could possibly be, because, in her mind, it was the  _most accurate_ simply for the gentle, peaceable expression on its stone face. Steven was just beginning to stir in his sleep by this time, as he wriggled slightly in Pearl's arms, almost as if he could sense the Fountain's presence and wanted to be awake to see it, to see his mother in one of the only ways he could. Pearl cast an aside glance at the other Gems. Garnet was stoic, as always, although Pearl knew she missed their leader just as much as Pearl herself. Amethyst looked mildly uncomfortable, likely remembering when her gem had been cracked and they had to come here to heal her. As the Gems approached it, the Fountain began to weep, as if it sensed the model's son, and sensed how ill he was, and mourned for it.

Amethyst looked right back at Pearl, who hadn't realized she'd been staring, and then glanced at the Fountain  before directing her gaze back to Pearl. The purple Gem cleared her throat,her expression uncertain as her eyes darted to the right so as to avoid eye contact and, asked, "Uh, hey, um, can I... put Steven in the water? You know, since whoever puts him in, he'll be healed anyway?" Pearl was somewhat startled by the request, since she hadn't expected Amethyst to make the request and, honestly, had thought she would be the one to lower Steven into Rose's healing tears, but, Pearl was forced to acknowledge that Amethyst had traveled with them all this way, and she had done it out of love and concern for Steven, just as the other two had done. Pearl was quiet for a moment, looking at Garnet for guidance. Garnet nodded and shrugged simultaneously. Pearl turned her head to Amethyst and, softly, as if not to wake Steven, asked, "Will you be able to carry him?" Amethyst forced a smile onto her face and scoffed, "Yeah. I mean, he's only a kid, he's not that heavy...Probably."

Pearl inhaled deeply and nodded. Amethyst stepped quickly so she was standing in front of Pearl, and held out her arms. Pearl, having accepted that she would have to relinquish control of Steven's care, gently lowered the boy into the waiting Gem's arms. Amethyst  _oofed,_ almost inaudibly, but she soon managed to balance her burden, and made her way up to the fountain. She peered into where the water collected, and lowered Steven slowly and carefully into the water. Well, at least, she would have liked to say she had lowered him slowly and carefully. What actually happened was that Amethyst  _had been prepared_ to lower Steven slowly and carefully, but the boy simply slipped out of her grasp almost as soon as she had him above the fountain, and splashed audibly as he fell.

Steven's eyes flew open as he hit the startlingly cold water, and he yelped, gasping and flailing until he had managed an upright position. He panted and heaved, and he noticed that the water he was sitting in had a floor, and that the water itself looked familiar. He also noticed that his headache was gone completely, and that he didn't feel like he could barely move for the sleeplessness of last night. The nausea he had expected to feel soon after he awoke had not come. He twisted his midsection a half-turn to look behind him, and the weeping stone visage of his mother greeted him. He started, believing for just a moment that the statue was his actual mother weeping before him, but he saw how the figure was made of yellow stone, as opposed to flesh, and he calmed, disappointed. He did recognize the fountain, however, and he was still happy that whatever he had was on it's way out.

Relief flooded Pearl, and she welcomed it, for she could see that the water was taking effect. The flush faded from Steven's cheeks, and the rings beneath his eyes slowly blended with the smooth peach color of his face. The pangs that had bothered the pale Gem all day subsided then, thankfully, and she sighed deeply, but only because she was contented that all had turned out well. Again, she glanced for the expressions on the other two who had traveled with her. Amethyst was blushing with the embarrassment of having dropped Steven, but smiled all the same. Garnet smiled too, though hers was more subtle.

The four Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, plus Steven, who was awake enough to walk home with them, trotted up the steps that led into the house that connected to the temple. The three grown Gems were each deeply relieved and content, and Steven was just happy to feel better. He had  no idea of the Gems' distress over his sickness.  

Steven strode into the kitchen to retrieve the pancakes he had made that morning, humming to himself. He was swept into a spinning hug that was firm in its hold, but soft for the quality of the arms themselves, which were those that he recognized.

Of course, it was still a surprise to him. "Dad, what are you doing all the way up here?!", Steven asked as he was twirled about. Greg Universe, finally setting his son down, replied cheerily, "Ah, it was a slow day at the car wash,kid! I thought, you know, I think I'll go see my son up at his house!" He paused to rub the back of his head, smiling bashfully. "I also might have waited here for you guys to get back." Steven wrapped his arms around his father's midsection as far as they would go. "Aw, Dad." He heard the clicking steps of the other Gems as they entered the kitchen, no doubt wondering who Steven was talking to. He grinned mischievously, and he dragged Greg by his arm to them. He proceeded to try and get as much of his own other arm around his three surrogate mothers, who made it easier by simply linking their arms together around everyone.

All in all, Pearl would have said, the day hadn't been  _that_ bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, sorry for the supercheesy ending and for Greg barely making an appearance. I'll make it up to you guys.


End file.
